


Art - Kylo Ren | Ben Solo

by tell_some_storm



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Art, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Portrait Art, Portraits, Song Art, Speedpaint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: Assortment of Kylo/Ben portraits from 2016 and on🖤
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. How Many Roads Must A Man Walk Down

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the author seems to certainly be quite - QUITE - enamoured with this particular character.  
> A hefty amount of these arts had been inspired by certain songs, titles & lyrics (where applicable) be in descriptions to their respective pieces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art inspired by song: Bob Dylan - Blowin' in the wind

[](https://i.imgur.com/fBwJRTO.jpg)

_And how many times must a man look up  
Before he can see the sky?  
Yes, and how many ears must one man have  
Before he can hear people cry?  
Yes, and how many deaths will it take 'til he knows  
That too many people have died?_  


_The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind_  
_The answer is blowin' in the wind_


	2. TRAITOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screenshot study, referenced from TLJ trailer back then before the movie premiered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background stock texture: 341 by @mercurycode

[](https://i.imgur.com/81GCtW4.png)


	3. Come Take Him By His Lilly-White Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song: Nick Cave & PJ Harvey - Henry Lee

[](https://i.imgur.com/bBH7Fc6.jpg)  
[full view](https://i.imgur.com/bBH7Fc6.jpg)


	4. The Last Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painted on August 14th, 2017  
> One of my personal favs❤️🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background stock textures are: 270 by @mercurycode + 133 by @infrablack-stock

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/NOHl4uf.png)


	5. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Mikhail Vrubel's paintings of "The Demon"  
> Dried black marker on plain paper, TLJ screenshot study

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/YzJHWaQ.jpg)


	6. Jedi Mind Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screenshot study from TFA

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/rxb4vtX.png)


	7. Kyloctober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painted for #kyloctober 2019 (an #inktober analogue for Kylo appreciation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background texture: 843 by @sirius-sdz

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/zmqA8Ef.png)


	8. Young Korwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelazny vibes are strong with this one!  
> October-2016, background stock texture by @mercurycode

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/xJ1EtCJ.jpg)


	9. Intense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screenshot study from TFA

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/DI5ZaVx.png)


	10. Kyloctober - Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painted for #kyloctober 2019 **Day 22 - Ghost**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background texture: 850 by @sirius-sdz

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/HqxV8RA.jpg)


	11. Psychedelic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACHTUNG! **BRIGHT SPECTRAL COLOURS ALERT!**
> 
> September 2016, hadn't even watched TFA back at the time

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/vtPpr18.jpg)


	12. Watch the world burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedpaint from late 2016, way before any pre-TFA comics were released

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/cUXsHE2.jpg)


	13. Why Do We Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song: Poets of the Fall - The Beautiful Ones

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/LkK73iE.jpg)

_And I am humbled, I'm a broken mirror, and I can't help but wonder..._  


_Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones?  
How do you break a heart of gold?  
Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls?  
Heroes of tales unsung, untold._  


_Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones?  
Why when they walk with love alone?  
Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls?  
Just trying to find their way home._  



	14. Padawan Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedpaint of young Adam Driver looking very much the Ben Solo, photo-referenced

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/MtrJiRW.png)


	15. With Porgs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marker doodle just for fun~

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/zSXUbpB.jpg)


End file.
